1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate in general to angle-only tracking filters.
2. Description of Related Art
When a rapidly moving target is being tracked it is advantageous to precisely determine the position, velocity, and acceleration of the target. Based on relative (ownship-to-target) angle observations, angle-only filters such as a conventional Modified Spherical Coordinate (MSC) filters have success in estimating the range of the target. However, conventional MSC filters perform poorly when estimating a rapidly accelerating target's position, velocity, and acceleration.